


They See Us Together in the Firelight

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Marshmallows, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will and Nico go to a campfire.





	They See Us Together in the Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> [part one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579703), [part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588793)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico was freaking out.

Internally, yes, but he was only half aware of the campers around him as he walked back to his cabin to take a shower.Will Solace had just asked him out on a date. _Him._ Nico wasn’t sure if he should jump for joy and thank the gods, or curl up in a ball and freak out because he wasn’t always the best at acting like a normal human.

With a sigh, he tried to logic his way through his problem as he entered his cabin.Will had asked him out.Voluntarily.He had said he ‘really liked’ Nico.And Nico had spent some time around him since the war had ended, so Will should know that Nico could be… Nico.Maybe he didn’t have to freak out.

Nico managed to shut down his racing thoughts and let his mind go blank as water cascaded over him in the shower, but as soon as he was out his worrying started up again.What if he freaked Will out, or did something weird like accidentally summoning zombies?Nico was sure he had accidentally summoned zombies before.

Nico paced for about twenty minutes in circles around his cabin before he admitted to himself that he needed advice.But who to ask?Jason was great, but he was also somehow still in the honeymoon phase of his relationship with Piper, so any advice he could give would be tainted with unrealistic optimism.Nico didn’t really feel comfortable talking about his love life with Piper or Annabeth, and there was no way in Hades he was going to discuss his current crush with his past crush, so that left… 

Nico rifled through a drawer before finding a drachma to use.It took him an embarrassing amount of time to make a rainbow, but finally Nico was able to toss the coin through the mist, say the proper blessing, and watch as the Iris Message connected.Hazel was sitting on her bed in her room at Camp Jupiter, reading a book and looking content.

“Hazel,” Nico said quietly.

Hazel jumped, squeaked, and faced the Iris Message.“You startled me!” she exclaimed, fanning her face.

Nico offered her a small, apologetic smile.“Sorry, Haze,” he said.

Hazel smiled back.“No worries.”She leaned a little closer, squinting at the Iris Message.“You can hear me, right?” she checked.“You and Piper are the only ones who Iris Message me regularly.I’m still not used to it.”

“Yeah, I can hear you,” Nico assured her.

“How are you doing?” Hazel asked, an then hesitated before asking, “Is something wrong?”

Nico sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.“Nothing’s wrong,” he said slowly.“I just… need some advice.”

Hazel nodded.“Go ahead,” she said.“I’m on break right now.What do you need advice about?”

Nico chewed on his lip.“So, um, you know that guy, Will Solace?” he asked.

Hazel smiled teasingly.“You mean that healer you like?”

Nico blushed a little.Hazel was observant.She had come to visit him in the infirmary the first day he had been admitted, and it had taken her all of fiveminutes to notice his behavior around Will.Nico had been a little relieved that he hadn’t had to come out to her; he had worried that she might take issue with his sexuality, being from the forties as well, but Hazel had been quick to assure him that there were enough problems in the world already without adding needless discrimination into the mix.

“Yeah, him,” he muttered, ducking his head so his hair fell into his eyes.“So, he asked me out earlier.”

Hazel fanned her face again, grinning widely.“Nico, that’s great!” she exclaimed.“When’s the date?”She squinted at him, and then added, “You _did_ say yes, right?”

Nico nodded vehemently.“I said yes,” he assured her.“I’m just… worried that it won’t go well.You know what I’m like.I’m a child of death, I accidentally summon zombies and skeletons when I’m nervous or annoyed, half the time I’d rather just not talk to people… What if I scare him away?”

Hazel gave him a kind smile.“Nico, anyone who knows you and cares about you wouldn’t be scared away by that,” she said.“He obviously likes you, enough that he put his own feelings on the line to ask you out.And I know that you’ve spent time with him since the final battle ended, you’ve talked about it.I’m sure he already knows what you’re like, and he still wanted to ask you out.That means he knows what he’s getting, and he still wants to be with you.I wouldn’t worry about scaring him away.”

Nico studied her from under his bangs.“Are you sure?”

Hazel nodded.“Yes,” she said, and then her expression grew fierce as her golden eyes flashed.“And if it doesn’t go well, which is very unlikely to happen, Reyna and I’ll come to Long Island and kick his butt.”

Nico smiled at her.“Thanks, Haze,” he said.

Hazel smiled back.“No problem, big brother,” she said.“Go get your man.”

***

Nico tried to keep Hazel’s encouraging words in his head as he worried obsessively the next night before the campfire, but as the hour drew nearer it didn’t seem to help.For one, Nico had no idea what he was supposed to do.Was he supposed to meet Will at the campfire?Wait for Will to come and find him?Or was he supposed to go and find Will himself?Oh, Gods, Nico knew for a fact that there was no way he would be able to gather the courage to go and knock on the door of the Apollo cabin.If that was what he would have to do, then he guessed the date would never-

Someone knocked on the door.Nico gasped in relief and opened it to find a nervous Will Solace standing on his doorstep.

“Hey, Nico,” Will said with a smile that looked more like a nervous grimace.“The campfire starts in ten minutes.Are you ready to go?”

Nico gulped.He had to calm down.He could _do_ this.It wasn’t a big deal.He was just going to the campfire, he had done it before.OK, well, once before.His friends would be there too, it wasn’t like he would be alone with Will the whole time.

“Um… Nico?” Will said uncertainly, and Nico he had been staring at Will with his mouth half-open, words lost somewhere along the way.Gods, he probably looked like such a loser.

“Uh, yeah, I’m ready,” Nico exclaimed.He automatically reached for his sword, and then froze, realizing that that would be a weird thing to take on a date.

Will gave him a tentative, kind smile.“You can bring your sword if you want,” he said.

Nico bit his lip hard, and forced himself to draw his hand away.“No, I’m good,” he said.“I don’t need it.Ready?”

Will nodded.“I’ve been low-key freaking out the whole day,” he confessed as Nico shut the door to his cabin behind him.

Nico glanced at him in surprise.“Really?” he said, and the blushed as he added in a lower voice, “So have I.”

Will’s smile brightened.“Glad to know I’m not the only one nervous about this, then,” he said cheerfully.

They fell into easy conversation after that as they wandered towards the gathering of campers preparing for the campfire as Will told Nico about the injuries he saw in the infirmary and Nico told Will about the pointless arguments Jason and Percy were constantly getting into.It didn’t escape Nico’s notice that their hands brushed a few times on the walk, but as much as he gathered his courage he was just shy of being able to reach out and grab Will’s hand.They found Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy already at their usual area near the fire, Percy and Jason already engaged in some contest.

“Oh, thank the gods you’re here, Will!” Piper exclaimed as they neared.“I think Jason and Percy are both going to keen their stomachs pumped before the end of the night.”

Will laughed.“I’m not sure we had the equipment to do that,” he replied.“How come?”

Annabeth sighed, looking done with the whole situation.“Seaweed Brain bet Sparky that he could eat more s’mores.It’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb,” Percy exclaimed, not noticing that he had a smear of chocolate on his cheek.He took another bite of his s’more, and added, “This is a matter of honor!”

Nico took a step closer to Will to avoid the spray of crumbs from the son of Poseidon.Piper noticed the action, and eyed the two of them for a moment before nodding approvingly and turning back to her boyfriend.

Will and Nico sat, and Will said, “We should probably get in on the s’mores before Percy and Jason eat all of them.”He offered Nico a marshmallow with a shy smile and Nico took it, blushing.

“Thanks,” he muttered.Will smiled, and then started cooking his own marshmallow.

The rest of the night passed in a similar manner: Jason and Percy both made themselves sick on s’mores, much to their girlfriends’ amusement, while Will flirted with Nico and Nico blushingly reciprocated.Nico noticed that over the course of a twenty minute debate between Will and Piper, Will inched his hand over to that it covered Nico’s resting on the log they were using for a seat.Nico was sure he flushed red when he noticed, but after a long moment of thought and a deep breath for courage, Nico flipped his hand over and laced his fingers through Will’sWill turned to look at him in surprise, and then beamed before going back to his conversation, although now Nico occasionally chimed in as well.

Their fingers stayed tangled until it was nearly nine thirty, not long until curfew, and the campfire began to burn down as other campers left.Will turned to Nico, squeezed his hand slightly, and said, “Ready to go?I can walk you back to your cabin again.”

Nico smiled teasingly.“Because it’s on your way?”

Will’s cheeks pinked.“Alright, that might have been a slight exaggeration,” he admitted.“But you can’t say it wasn’t effective.”

Nico laughed as they stood without letting go of each other.“I suppose so, yeah.”

They walked back to the Hades cabin in comfortable silence.Nico couldn’t help but feel a bit of déjà vu as he and Will both stopped in front of the cabin.“I had a lot of fun with you, Nico,” Will said softly, making eye contact.

Nico smiled shyly back.“So did I,” he replied.“Maybe we can do it again?I can shadow travel us somewhere.”

Will’s expression grew stern.“No shadow travel, not until you’re stronger again,” he ordered.Nico laughed.Will smiled too, and then leaned in and kissed Nico on the cheek.“Thanks, Nico,” he murmured, and then he was stepping away with a nervous expression.

Nico stared wide-eyed at him a moment.Will had kissed him.On the cheek, sure, but didn’t that still count?

Will averted his eyes.“Well, goodnight,” he said, sounding slightly disappointed.He turned to go, but before he could take more than a step Nico screwed up his courage and grabbed Will’s shoulder.“Yeah?” Will started to say, but before he could get the words out Nico grabbed him by the shoulders and smushed their lips together.

Will made a muffled sound of surprise, but rested his hands on Nico’s shoulders and kissed back.Nico had never kissed anyone before, and he was pretty sure he was doing it wrong, but kissing Will was still one of the best things he had ever done.Will’s lips were warm, and slightly chapped, but not in a gross way.His hands rested comfortably on Nico’s hips, while Nico kept Will’s shoulders in a death grip.

After a moment Will pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.“Whoa,” he muttered, staring at Nico.

Nico blushed, suddenly realizing that maybe Will hadn’t wanted to kiss him.“Was-Was that-” he started, but Will interrupted him by kissing him again, this time a little more gently. Nico sighed contentedly, relaxed, and tangled one hand in Will’s blonde curls, leaving the other resting on his shoulder.

They traded a few more gentle, closed-mouth kisses before the curfew bell echoed over the camp.

“I should go, I don’t want to get eaten,” Will said breathlessly, still so close that Nico could feel his breath against his lips.Nico stole one more kiss before gently pushing Will’s chest.

“Go ahead,” he said.“I don’t want my boyfriend to get eaten by harpies.”

Will blinked at him in surprise, and then beamed.“Goodnight, boyfriend,” he said gleefully.

Nico pressed his lips together to hide his laugh before replying, “Night, Will.See you tomorrow.”

Will crushed him in a hug, kissed him one last time, and then dashed off in the direction of his cabin.Nico wandered into his cabin in a daze, giddy and touching his lips to make sure that that had all actually happened.It had.

Nico couldn’t remember the last time he couldn’t stop smiling like this.

**Author's Note:**

> So... basically just an excuse to write a Solangelo kiss or five. Hope you enjoyed! Have a fantastic day, dear reader!


End file.
